Mortamor
Mortamor is the true antagonist and final boss of the Super Famicom videogame Dragon Quest VI,'' as well as its remakes. He's the master of the 'Four Dread Fiends, sending them to seal four strategic locations in the Dream World that he considered a threat for his desires. This demon was also the one responsible of terrorizing the Real World with monsters, because he yearned to conquer both worlds. Appearance Despite having multiple forms, they often resemble red demons. His first form is an old man with a long beard and a prominent forehead that wears purple robes, baggy yellow pants and uses two yellow spheres to attack and cast spells. His second form is a winged burly red demon with massive defense and strength. Finally, he will cast away that last body and break apart a dimensional wall to come out as his strongest form: A giant bearded demon-like head with purple hair circling his non-visible neck and a pair of disembodied claws that, judging by its entrance, could have his body anchored in another dimension. History Mortamor is known by a few people who know him as the Archfiend, the supreme enemy of the Real and Dream Worlds and the master of the Dread Realm, a dimension o his own, set apart from the said worlds. It's not specified how he or his realm came to be but, according to some NPC dialogue, it was a monster that became too greedy with power and fed on the woes, greed and negative emotions of creatures. There are some unfortunate souls that ended in his world one way or another and are suffering by his schemes and tortured by its demon minions. The sages Benjamin and Isaac who represent probably the biggest threat to him, are among these people. Peggy Sue cannot transform into Pegasus while in this world. Other appearances *Mortamor's final form appears as a legacy boss in Dragon Quest IX if its map is obtained. *His final form appears as an X Rank Unknown Family synthesizable monster in '''Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2, requiring Nimzo and Estark to be made. *He's one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory and the final boss of the Dragon Quest VI story arc. He fights as his second form. Trivia *Mortamor is the first final boss in the series composed of three parts: his two claws and his head. Also, all of them have to be defeated to win as both of his claws can revive its head, though the right claw is less likely to do so. *According to its description in Dragon Quest IX, he "asseses opponent's strength, then assumes a disguise to suit the situation, nobody knows how he really looks like" so it's possible that even his final form is not his true one. Although he posseses a yellow sphere that can multiply that may be related, or may even be, his true self. *After the player defeats Mortamor, the game ends. However, there is a secret ending that can be viewed by defeating the game's secret final boss in less than 20 turns, which involves him toying with and overkilling Mortamor. Gallery Mortamor1.png|First phase Mortamor2.gif|Second phase Mortamor3.gif|Third phase Mortamor1a.png|Mortamor first form DQVI SFC version concept art Mortamor 2ndform.png|Mortamor's second form DQVI DS version concept art Mortamorofficial.jpg|Mortamor's third form DQVI SFC version concept art Mortamor OADS.jpg|Official DQVI DS concept art MortamorDQ9.jpg|Mortamor in Dragon Quest IX MortamorDS.jpg|Mortamor using Lullub-eye MortamorGB.png|Mortamor in Dragon Quest Monsters DQMMortamor.png|Mortamor in its third form in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Mortamor.jpg|Mortamor in the DQVI remake for the DS Merchandise Mortamor toy 1.jpg|Mortamor first form figurine Mortamor toy 2.jpg|Mortamor second form figurine mortamor keychain.jpg|Mortamor second form keychain Mortamor toy 3.jpg|Mortamor third form figures Battle theme Category:Demon Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Old Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Defilers Category:God Wannabe Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cataclysm Category:Satan